


Бермудский треугольник

by Wolf_Song



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Out of Character, Songfic, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Song/pseuds/Wolf_Song
Summary: Диппер смотрит в глаза демону, Диппер тонет в золотом огне, Диппер потерялся в этой ловушке. На дне моря, там, где Бермуд глотает корабли и самолёты. Ему там хорошо.





	Бермудский треугольник

**Author's Note:**

> Не спасайте Диппера, Дипперу хорошо  
> Название как-то само выскочило  
> Из-за связи ловушки и невозможности найти  
> путь назад из аномалии, наверное
> 
> Автор-таки уверена, что у Пайнсов зелёные глаза
> 
> Lenka - Dangerous And Sweet

  
День сменяется ночью, и начинается самое интересное.  
  
Приходит он — Диппер тонет в золотом огне его глаз, но ничем не выявляет этого. Потому что сам не замечает, наверное. Они вместе лишь во снах. Демон приходит и уходит, и, вроде, ему ничего больше не надо. Почему он так спокоен? Почему так уравновешен? Пайнсу кажется поначалу, что это совсем не Билл, но чёрт, не узнать инфернального придурка по манере обхождения и речи — это апогей глупости того, кто имел несчастье однажды пообщаться с одноглазым более чем близко. Второй глаз под повязкой, но Пайнс уверен, он такой же золотой, как открытый. Наверное. Это осознание пугает больше, чем демон, которому что-то взбрело в голову в стиле «приручу и раздавлю».  
  
Как бы не сопротивлялся рассудок, невозможно бесконечно сопротивляться собственном одиночеству. У Диппера, неудачника по жизни, просто нет и, с его заумием, не будет дружков-приятелей кроме родственников. Да и те его не понимают, это же очевидно. А демон, а что демон, вот он — так близко. Такой понимающий. Немного чуждый этому миру, но такой уместный рядом с ним, Диппером. Приятный парадокс, ослепительное исключение.  
  
И Пайнс не хочет его отпускать, и хватает за ладонь. Демон смеётся, ускальзывает без труда, но не может не слышать, как задыхается чужая душа.  
  
И он беспрестанно возвращается во сны недотёпы-мальчишки с растрёпанными кудрями, болезненно-бледной кожей и бездонным блеском в тёмно-зелёных глазах.  
  
Диппер тонет в золотом огне, теряется в лоске тьмы Билла, не может и не хочет отыскать путь назад, ему, чёрт возьми, так хорошо в этой ловушке без возврата. Мелькает мысль об аномалии нашумевшего когда-то Бермудского треугольника, и Диппер смеётся от иронии совпадений, и демон подхватывает его как эхо. Как отражение. Немного неродное его реальности, но такое родственное ему самому. Эта неправильность делает золотой огонь ослепительным, баюкающим, нежно-колющим в самую душу остриём отравленной иглы. Разве можно отпустить этого адского придурка с электрическим смехом и тьмой вместо правого глаза? Тьмой, в которой затерялись звёзды, затерялись и исчезли навек.  
  
Это водоворот, из которого не хочется вырваться. Наверное, демон что-то всё-таки осознаёт и улыбается ему, мальчишке с Земли с ничтожно мимолётным сроком годности его телесной оболочки. И целует его без памяти, отчаянно надеясь подольше удержать у себя эту доверчивую пташку, выращенную на ладони и не умеющую отражать обиды.  
  
Диппер смотрит в глаза демону, Диппер тонет в золотом огне, Диппер потерялся в этой ловушке. На дне моря, там, где Бермуд глотает корабли и самолёты. Ему там хорошо. 


End file.
